Heaven's Federation
The''' 'Light Federation' or ''''Heaven's Winged' are an independent terran military formation led by Grand Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Haybusa/Freedom. It has a history of cooperation with the protoss thanks in part to Raynor's personal connections. Divantart: [Click Here] Base(s) of Operation The Hyperion is a [http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Behemoth-class_battlecruiser Behemoth-class battlecruiser], currently commanded by Admiral Zera Snipe under the leadership of Grabd Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa. It has a long and checkered history. The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Order of the White Phoenix. Which taking to the skies without to made contact by radar due the fact jammed the signal. It took part in several missions against the threat like the White Fang, Abilities = Yamato Cannon Blasts a target with a devastating plasma cannon, causing 300 damage +100 damage for each level of upgrades the Hyperion has, up to 600 damage at max level. = Jump Hyperion warps forward a short distance. Can be used to bypass obstacles and avoid enemy fire. = Tac Fighters The Hyperion launches all available tac fighters to attack enemies near the target location. The number of launched fighters is initially six, plus two for each level the hyperion has, to a maximum of twelve at max level. Destroyed tac fighters are rebuilt over time. = Electric Field Sends out an electrical shockwave around the Hyperion, temporarily disabling enemy mechanic units and structures. Duration of stun begins at three seconds, plus an additional second for each Hyperion level, to a maximum of six seconds at maximum level. Officers List of members of the Light Federation Appearance and Arsenals # Nick Frost - The appearance will looked like Davian Thule from Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade # Zeke Z. VortexLobo - # Zim Deathray - # Xenort - Military If you want to see the list? Then please: [Click Here] Those soldiers were involved with cloning to served the Federation. The Grand Army of the Federation was the military force of the 'Order of the White Phoenix' (aka Patriots) during the Clone Wars. In addition to warships and advanced weaponry, the army consisted of legions of clone troopers—genetically identical soldiers bred to serve the Federation and secret Patriots. Although the clone army was originally envisioned by Czar D. Hayabusa, who secretly commissioned the 'Kaminoan cloners' to create an army for the Federation, the clones ultimately became the secret weapon of the Patriots.This idea was based on Star Wars to used for cloning. Which commissioned the creation of the clone army, the first 200,000 units were ready with a million more under way. Soldiers Cloning Cloning was the process of creating a biological replica of a living creature. That replica could be absolutely identical to its template or modified purposefully. For example, a clone could be made to grow at twice the rate of its template's aging. The genetic structure of a clone could also be altered to make it more obedient than the original host. Each Cloning Templates were belong to numerous original hosts around each world section. Clone troopers They were highly-trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Federation, the armed forces of the Order of the White Phoenix. Bred from the genetic template of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, clone troopers represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare at the time, largely due to their superiority over battle droids. Their formal introduction as the Republic's new military force coincided with the outbreak of a galaxy-wide civil war; various members of the Republic attempted to secede from the galactic government in order to form the breakaway state known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. For years, clone troopers served under the leadership to against the Separatist forces. Although the clones repeatedly demonstrated their loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, often by sacrificing their lives. The clone troopers who served the Federation of ten, As a result of their accelerated aging process, the clones were ultimately decommissioned and replaced by recruits several years. Clone troopers were remembered—particularly by Imperial military Imperial officers—for their role in the formation of the Empire and reputation as soldiers. During the Age of the Empire, Admiral Brom Titus credited the clones for putting the Imperial regime in power. Commandant Brendol Hux, an Imperial Academy instructor who regarded stormtroopers as sub-par soldiers in comparison to clone troopers, believed that a soldier should be trained from birth in order to achieve maximum combat effectiveness. This particular aspect of the clone trooper training regimen was ultimately incorporated into the one that was used to train a new generation of stormtroopers, all of whom were trained since birth to become super-soldiers of the First Order. Arsenal(s) and Gear(s) You can looked for a article list in a Link: Here Types of Ammunition: Info: Stated the fact uses a armor-piercing rounds. The M4 Custom and SCAR-H's ammunition will be extended. H.V. - High Velocity F.M.J. - Full-Metal Jacket Armored Suits Terran marine with gun by sgthk.jpg|CMC Armor Marine SC2 Cncpt4.jpg|Marine CMC Armor Concept Art Cross section starcraft marine by canvanci.jpg|Cross-section side the armor UmojanMarine SC2-HotS DevArt1.jpg|Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears2.jpg|Upper front torso and visor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears1.jpg|Side perspective showing pauldron and C-14 rifle Firebat_SC2_DevStory1.jpg|CMC-660 armor (Second Generation; FIrebat) Marauder_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|5-4 Armored Infantry Suit (Marauder 1. CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit - Marine 2. CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit - Firebat 3. 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit - Marauder LIght Infantry Armor Armor.jpg|Light Standard Infantry Suit (From Quake 4) Anderson.PNG|Medic Technician.PNG|Technician 1. Marine - the armour appears as a one piece suit, encompassing protection for the torso, pelvic region and legs. Head and arm protection at this time appear to be absent. They are usually put into squads which range in size but are always named after some sort of animal e.g. Rhino, Badger etc. Also, there exist several classes of Marines (which bear no special signs or designations), including Scouts, Sharpshooters and Demolitions Experts. However, two of these classes, the Medics and the Techs, are so highly specialized that they bear specifically coloured armor: the Medics, who can be found in almost any squad, wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign replacing the squad sign. In contrast to this, the Tech Marines are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. 2. Medic - 3, Technician - Black Ops Suits: 57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Nanosuit 2.0 Nanosuit 2.0 Render.jpg Nanosuit_0013.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating. 500x_nanosuit_0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases. 500x_nanosuit_0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area. 500x_nanosuit_0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column. 500x_nanosuit_0003.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions. 500x_nanosuit_0015.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0001.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0016.jpg Ghost_with_Gun.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Male) female_ghost_suit_and_armor_by_sgthk.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Female) Ghost_SC-G_Game1.jpg|hostile environment suit Spectre_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Spectre Suit 1. Nanosuit 2. Ghost Suit 3. Spectre Suit Travia *It was my miliary that I created before my first one came in, which I formed a secret formation so any other federation without suspecious. Which it was orginal updated at my Facebook Gallery. Fire Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Burning Force Blizzard Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Frozen Mist Grass Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Nature's Avenger Thunder Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Might of Sledge Dark Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Shadow Lasher Earth Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Fist of Titan Metal Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Iron Minotaur Wind Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Storm Binder Water Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Tsunami Vanisher Moon Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Lunar Twilight Reference